Dat 111
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting 26 May 1996 *Stock Hausen & Walkman: Unlucky (album – Organ Transplants Vol. 1 ) Hot Air *Dave Angel: Fever (session) *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Wig Wam (album - New Decade of Dub) Ariwa *Source Direct: Snake Style (12" ) Source Direct Recordings *Dave Angel: Untitled (session) *Norman: The Green Room (album - Synewave New York Volume Two ) Kickin *Dave Angel: A Slice Of Enforcement’ (session) *Tongoenda Sounds: Tscvenhando (7 inch (?)) Zimbabwe Label Mary Anne Hobbs show 1st June 1996 42:37 *Beck: Where It's At *808 State: Bombed *Monkey Mafia: Work Mi Body (Chicken Scratch Mix) 01 June 1996 53:52 *Time Stretch Armstrong: Silver Surfer (12" - Ad Astra / Silver Surfer) Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 15:000 m.g. *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Aerosol (album - Organ Transplants Vol. 1) Hot Air QRM LP 101 *Zion Train: Seed (album - Grow Together) China WOL 1071 *Damon Wild: Red Dog (v/a album - Synewave New York Volume 2) Kickin KICK LP 37 *Transglobal Underground: Bullet Train (album - Psychic Karaoke) Nation NR LP1067 *Time Shard: Youniverse (album - Hunab Ku) Planet Dog BARK LP 018 (misannounced as Magnetic Storm) *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Chanting Down The Wicked (album - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa ARILP116 *EKO: You Only Live Once (Just 4U Mix) (v/a album - Hardcore Happiness Vol. 3) Stage One CD J4U 3 *Nicos Jaritz: Otao E Eu (album - Batucada: The Sound of The Favelas ) Mr Bongo *Tribulation All stars: Gabriel Horns (album - Redemption Dub - Tribulation Dub Vol. 4) World, Sound And Power Music WSPLP 008 *Dentist: Jacob's Ladder (split 12" with Boys From Del Bosca - Jacob's Ladder / The Poet) Boscaland Recordings BOSC 019 02 June 1996 1:50:27 *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Teenage Dub (session) *Star Power: Nothing Can Save Us London (Chris Liberator's Sonic Mix) (12" - Nothing Can Save Us, London - Remixes) Stay Up Forever Remix S.U.F.R .1 *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Suspect Dub (session) *Colone: Dissin' You (v/a album - Hard Techno Classics From Deepest Germany Volume 3) Labworks UK DBMLABCD13 *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Bass Adds Growth (session) *Bandulu: Deep Sea Angler (album - Cornerstone) Blanco Y Negro 0630-13548-1 *Dynamic Duo: Sad Story (12") Joker JOKER 15 *Ellen Alien: Atomique (split 10" single with Cybersecrecy - Club European Vol. 5) MFS MFS 9580-0 *Zion Train and Ruts DC: Waiting For The Dub (session) *Los Planeros De La Viente Uno: Plene De San Antone (album - We Are Puerto Rican () Henry Street 15 June 1996 2:42:27 *DJ Fade & N.S.: Party People (12" - Bust That Groove) Pure Dance PURE 8 *Charles Street: The Bass Level (12") 5HQ Recordings *Pablo Gargano: ‘Free Style (12 inch – The Stranger )’ Eve Records *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: ‘Roots Jamboree (LP - New Decade Of Dub )’ Ariwa *Time Shard: Youniverse (album - Hunab Ku) Planet Dog BARK LP 018 (misannounced as Magnetic Storm) *Gert Wilden & Orchestra: ‘Madame Und Ihre Nichte - Title Theme (LP - Schulmädchen Report )’ Crippled Dick Hot Wax! *Egoexpress: ‘Los Jimi (2xLP - Foxy )’ Ladomat 2000 *Source Direct: 'The Crane (12 inch )’ Source Direct Recordings *Steve Bicknell: ‘Untitled (2x12 inch -Lost Recordings #1 - Why? + For Whom? )’ Cosmic 16 June 1996 3:11:12 *Easy D: ‘Gimme Gimmie (12 inch – The North EP )’ Not On Label *Black Star Liner: ‘Ottoman Empire Strikes Back (CD - Yemen Cutta Connection )’ EXP Recordings *Collective: ‘L.I.F.E. (12 inch )’ Back 2 Basics *Dub Specialists: 'Dub Slide (LP - Dub to Dub Beat To Beat Volume Two )’ Crispy Music *Steve Bicknell: ‘Untitled (2x12 - Lost Recordings #1 - Why? + For Whom? )’ Cosmic *Code: 'Elastik Kick' (12 inch ) PROXI *DJ Hixxy & Lady Trixxy : ‘One Spliff (12 inch )’ Mental Platinum *Hardfloor: Beavis At Bat (CD – Home Run )’ Harthouse File ;Name *dat_111.mp3 ;Length *04:05:33 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online